Clear plastic bottles are conventionally utilized to package liquid beverages, particularly water, for sale commercially. While the liquid may be clear like water, some beverages are opaque, such as orange juice and cola soft drinks. Sales of bottled liquid beverages are normally provided at entertainment venues, such as entertainment or amusement parks, indoor and outdoor concerts, picnics, fairs and other such situations. The bottled beverage is normally sold with a removable cap sealing the opening to the bottle. Once the bottle has been dispensed, the purchaser normally removes the sealed cap and consumes a portion of the bottled beverage. The cap is usually reinstalled and the partially emptied bottle is carried with the purchaser, but typically, the carrying of the bottle is inconvenient and somewhat awkward as the bottle is too large to fit into most pockets and is often carried by hand.
Lighted entertainment devices, typically novelty items like rope necklaces and hats, are also sold at such entertainment and amusement venues. These lighted entertainment devices are provided with battery operated light emitting diodes (LED's) that flash in brilliant color to entertain and amuse the purchaser. A lighted bottle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,412, issued on Dec. 25, 2007, to Toshimitsu Ichikawa, wherein the cap is constructed with a battery powered lighting device to shine into the bottle to illuminate the bottle and any liquid carried therein to demonstrated to the purchaser the volume of liquid remaining in the bottle when being carried in the dark.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,216, issued on Jul. 11, 2000, to Eric Goldfab, a light mechanism is constructed to fit on a standard jar opening to convert the jar into a lighted lantern. By utilizing a transparent jar filled, or at least partially filled, with water, the lantern is created by utilizing standard items carried by campers, with the water dispersing the light into the ambient environment. Similarly, a container is adapted for holding a light source in one of multiple possible locations in U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,663, granted to Gale Tucker on Apr. 2, 1996, including a flashlight suspended into the cavity defined by the container for holding liquid therein. An early version of a lighted container for holding liquid is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,450, granted on Jan. 12, 1993, to Marilyn Zelensky, et al, wherein a light bearing cap is screwed onto the opening of a transparent jar to project light energy into the jar and the liquid therein. The Zelensky patent also discloses the placement of advertisements on the exterior surface or the bottom of the jar to be illuminated with the lighting of the light bulb within the cap apparatus. In each of these lighted bottle arrangements, a lens is provided to keep the liquid in the bottle from contacting the battery powered electrical apparatus providing the light energy into the bottle.
It would be desirable to provide a multi-colored lighting apparatus that can be mounted on substantially any clear plastic, transparent beverage container to provide a novelty item that illuminates the liquid and an external light display that can optionally incorporate an advertisement.